<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>caramel honey baby by rinnosgen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032401">caramel honey baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen'>rinnosgen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fruit, Implied Sexual Content, POV Second Person, POV Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Pining, Pre-Season 2 Episode 3, Suggestive Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:58:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How can you not think of her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>caramel honey baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2019年第二季第四集播出前所寫。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>腹部上的傷口尚未完全癒合，紗布之下，你依舊感受溼黏。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>醫生告訴你不要去摸，但你還是摸了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>你喜歡用拇指使勁按壓那道茶色痕跡。每當你如此一做，劇烈的疼痛便如電擊一般流竄整身，帶給你一種近乎暈厥的狂喜。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>你會呻吟，偶爾尖叫，因為那感受是多麼美妙。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>這是Eve提供你的其中一項樂趣。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>如果可行，你真想插把尺進去，測量看看究竟有多深。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>𝓗𝓞𝓦 𝓓𝓔𝓔𝓟? 𝓗𝓞𝓦 𝓓𝓔𝓔𝓟?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>𝓗𝓞𝓦 𝓓𝓔𝓔𝓟 𝓘𝓢 𝓨𝓞𝓤𝓡 𝓛𝓞𝓥𝓔 𝓕𝓞𝓡 𝓜𝓔, 𝓑𝓐𝓑𝓨?<br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>＊</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel看上去就像是個沉睡的孩子，真替他高興。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>你拿起床前的蘋果端詳。你得留個愛的訊息給Eve。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>你想像自己啃咬的是Eve的乳房。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>你想像自己吸吮的是Eve的乳頭。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>甜美的汁液流淌口內，你滿意的舔著嘴唇，用手背抹嘴。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>你為蘋果上清晰的齒痕感到驕傲，你將蘋果塞入Gabriel的手，描繪出一幅失樂園般的圖畫。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>𝓘 𝓛𝓘𝓥𝓔, 𝓑𝓐𝓑𝓨 𝔁</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>＊</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>他竟敢掐你，他竟敢掐你。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>他以為他是誰。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>要不是傷口感染，同時發燒，他鐵定已經死了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>管他是你的handler，還是誰的，你就是受不了Raymond自以為是的姿態。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Konstantin是個老混帳，可他至少懂得尊重。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>（他死了嗎？但願他沒死成。）</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>你要等待一個適當時機，好好凌虐Raymond至死。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>你在該死的Volvo內與Eve擦身而過。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>嘴裡似乎又出現了蘋果的甜味，你多麼希望Eve正在親吻你，正在你口腔內。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve，往這裡看過來一下吧，你已經不生她沒有接電話的氣了，所以稍微往這裡看過來一下吧。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>（Eve Polastri, you piece of art.）</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>因高燒而發燙的臉頰貼至冰冷的車窗上，汗水眼淚唾液全部混成一塊，你想知道假如看見現在的你，Eve會是什麼反應。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>𝓘𝓕 𝓘 𝓖𝓐𝓥𝓔 𝓨𝓞𝓤 𝓜𝓨 𝓗𝓔𝓐𝓡𝓣, 𝓦𝓞𝓤𝓛𝓓 𝓨𝓞𝓤 𝓑𝓡𝓔𝓐𝓚 𝓘𝓣, 𝓑𝓐𝓑𝓨?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>＊</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>你開始每天吃一粒蘋果，因為何樂不為呢。</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>＊</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>傷口康復得差不多了，你期待再次見到Eve，即便現在仍不是時候。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>等待是值得的，為了之後果實的甘美，而欲望又總是突如其來，不請自來。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>你開始在夜晚出門，找尋如Eve的女人。她們看上去都像Eve，卻有許多細微之處不停提醒你這不是Eve，這不是Eve，這不是Eve Polastri。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>不過無傷大雅，畢竟你有豐富的想像力。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>你喜歡邊想著Eve的頭髮，邊把手指探入她們卷曲的髮內，讓手指被髮絲纏得死死，最好緊勒，直至血液無法流通，甚至留下痕跡。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>你親吻她們，想像是在親吻Eve。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>你撫摸她們，想像是在撫摸Eve。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>你品嘗她們，想像是在品嘗Eve。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>你進入她們，想像是在進入Eve。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>你任她們進入你，想像是Eve在進入你。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>（沒有女人的夜晚你便愛撫傷痕，想像，最後高潮。）</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「你這裡是怎麼了？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>女人的指尖點著那道傷疤。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「有人捅我。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「誰對你這麼做的？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我的前女友。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>其實是現任女友，你想。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「噢，poor baby，過來。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>你將頭枕到女人腿上，她輕輕揉著你的頭，你想像是Eve，是Eve對你如此溫柔。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我能不能吃一顆蘋果？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「當然能，darling。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>你接下女人手中的蘋果，十分依戀的用臉頰磨蹭蘋果鮮紅色的表皮。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「你喜歡蘋果嗎？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我只是喜歡蘋果的聖經典故。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>你咬下蘋果，飲入清甜的果汁。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「你真是個怪小孩。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「我不怪。I am funny.」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>女人笑了，她的笑容亦不如Eve。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>𝓜𝓘𝓢𝓢 𝓨𝓞𝓤, 𝓑𝓐𝓑𝓨 𝔁</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>＊</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>沐浴後，你脫下浴袍欣賞鏡中的自己。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>你原本就很美，Eve帶給你的傷痕則令你更加迷人。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>你喜歡它，噢，天知道你有多喜歡它。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>你裸著身子，獨自於飯店房內咧開嘴笑。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>你發現一旁桌上的水果盤，蘋果你早就吃掉了，於是你拿起桃子咬一口。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>看到裡頭的果核，你忽然感到礙事。你扳開兩側果肉，桃核又暴露了一些。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>你用手指捏住桃核，粗暴的拉扯，強迫它自果肉分離。裸露的核心遭你不屑的丟往地上。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>金黃色的果肉之中出現一個深色的空洞，空洞內壁殘留原本果核的紋路。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>你把舌頭探進洞口，撐開洞口，深入，再深入，舌尖最後抵住了最裡頭的柔軟果肉。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>然而這樣不夠，遠遠不夠，你沒有獲得滿足。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>持續的，你用舌尖對果肉施力，像是要穿透內壁似的那般施力。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>甜蜜的汁液不斷湧出，淌入你口腔，你不自覺的發出低吟。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>你維持這個行為，一直到舌頭完全麻木才依依不捨的停下。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>形狀扭曲的桃子在你手中癱軟，模樣好似每一位你得手的女人。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>你將黏膩的蜜液塗抹至疤痕上。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>你喜歡這個觸感，你想像是Eve在用嘴撫慰你。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>你跌坐到飯店的絲絨沙發上，滿出心滿意足的嘆息。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>𝓢𝓔𝓔 𝓨𝓞𝓤 𝓢𝓞𝓞𝓝, 𝓑𝓐𝓑𝓨 𝔁</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>